the unknown stories by the cueratortale crew
by Dragonvamp1532
Summary: Saiyans and friends battle through opponents
1. the beginning

Once upon a time, in the Dark Forest, the Holy Knights were looking for the artifacts. They looked and looked, and one of them found one, the darkest one. The others got there too late. The best Holy Knight was taken over by the darkness in the blade. He became the first, only dark one with the power of Dark Ki and the Dark Infinity Stone that controls the darkness and shadows. With that power, he could destroy anything he wants. So, he destroyed all the Infinity Stones in all the AUs. With that, he created the Vampire Royal Family to protect the Dark Infinity Stone, and the leader, Leandra Vampiric Reed, known as Queen Reed, made the 13 relics, then she sealed the Dark Infinity Stone in the Dark Artifact. The Holy Knight searched for any power that could kill or trap him.

Finally, they found a spell that seals him into the Dark Infinity Stone, which is in the dark artifact. *Fast forward thanks to the Holy Knight, Juan, and Holy Knight, Vincentè* 2004, AJ was born for the dark artifact to live again, but no holy knight to stop it. *Fast Forward again because of Leandra breaking the fourth wall to try to kill Jonathan*

AJ) Hey guys, what's going on?

JC) Not much, just missing Vincent.

Greg) Hey guys, whats up?

*Fast forward this time because Vincent is smashing the camera, that clod*

Greg) Thanks Vince, for breaking part of the studio!

AJ) Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

JC) What the crap is going on?!

*AJ is transforming into the Dark Holy Knight*

Dark Knight) Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

JC) That does not sound good.

Greg) This is the third time this has happened this month, what the heck is going on with him?

Dark Knight) Oh,The Holy Knights. It has been a long time, 3000 years to be exact.

JC) I have a bad feeling about this.

Greg) Woow.

Dark Knight) What language am I talking in? It's different than back then, and more clear than divine language.

JC) How do you know divine language?

Dark Knight) Δεν ξέρετε τι ξέρω. * translator * (You don't know what I know.)

JC) Greek Divine Language.

*In AJ's head* Stop, don't hurt them.

Dark Knight) Oh, so the weak soul awakened.

*Out of the head* (JC) What is going on, he has been silent the entire time.

Dark Knight aka dark infinity stone) Ok, i had to some stuff to take care of.

AJ's head ) I'm still here, but i can't control the stone, so destroy him.

Vince) Ok! *Goes fight form* Psychic!

*Dark Knight starts to float and getting hit* Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!

Dark Knight) Dark Kaon Blast Wave *hits Vincent and kills him* Hahahahahahahahaha!

Brian) Nooooooooooooo, Vincent!

AJ) Noooooooooooooooooooooo!

JC) VIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEE!

Greg) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

*Fast forward again because Vincent broke the set and broke my arm, owwwwww stop*

Greg) Quit breaking the studio, we might have to fire you!

AJ) Stop calling me AJ, it's Android 117

JC) But that's your name...

Leandra) No brother, don't listen to them. They are the enemies.

AJ) No, you're lying!

Leandra) Why would I lie to my brother?

AJ) No, your brother died by the Dark Gaia Experiment.

Leandra) No, you're standing right here.

AJ) No, stop lying!

*the dark artifact starts to glow*I said Stooooooooopppppppp!

Greg) Yeah, Leandra, quit lying i could have sworn us together saw that mangled head.

JC) AJ, calm down or you will turn into a Busoma!

*But it was too late, AJ started to turn*

Dark Knight) Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha, you humans thought you could stop my resurrection, think again!

JC) And who are you?

Dark Knight) You could say i'm the original bad boy.

*you hear a faint yell from the background* CRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGEEEEEE!

Brian) Name, now!

Dark Knight) Ok, the name is die *Brian dies by back hand slap*

AJ) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Dark Knight) I'm going to pick you off one by one.

JC) Not with our power!

Leandra) Right!

Dark Knight) Ok, let the games begin, Oh, I'll let AJ join too, if you want, but if I find him I take him forever.

JC) Deal!

*AJ Falls out of the Dark Knight*

AJ) What happened?

JC) A lot to explain but not here right now.

Dark Knight) 10 mins to hide.

AJ) Ok, let's go!

*Vincent falls out of the sky*

JC) Vincent's back.

Vince) Geronimoooo! * flips into a landing *

Dark Knight) How are you alive?

Vince) Nope, not saying.

AJ) Yes he's back, but what's with the holy armor?

Vince) *Just realizing the armor * errrrmmm…. I dunno.

AJ) Oh, ok ,but cool *revives Brian*

Brian) Thank you, dumb dumb.

AJ) You're welcome.

*Fast forward because Leandra hitting me, oww stop or I will hit back *

Leandra) Oh, but hitting you is sooooo fun.

Anti) That sounds….oh…..OH…OOOOOHHHHH...better not say.

AJ) what are you looking at anti!

Leandra) It is. *in head* I'm secretly in love with him. ;)

Vince) lel.

AJ) Run!

Anti) Ok, who dies first?

JC) No one is!

* Leandra starts to hug AJ tightly *

AJ) What are you doing?

Leandra) I'm scared.

Vince) …

JC) Leandra, being scared…? First time for everything…

Greg) Yep, JC, it's quite strange.

AJ) Ok

Leandra) And I want to be with you soooooooooooooo much.

Vince) * face paws and says sarcastically * I wonder why...

Leandra) Could I?

AJ) Maybe if you're a good.

Leandra) Ok !

*Fast forward because of AJ and Leandra are having some fun at the park together, because Leandra force him*

*2022 AJ has been running from Dark Knight*

AJ) Why! All my friends are scattered around the world. Maybe I should call, but we said no contact when we separated.

*over by Leandra* I can't let him find me, or anyone.

*AJ is not realizing Leandra is in the same city* I can't run forever, sooner or later I got to face him... *out of anger, AJ goes Super Saiyan 3*

Leandra) What was that?!

AJ) Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

*Leandra finds AJ* Leandra) AJ stop, or he will find you!

AJ) Leandra, but I thought you went West.

Leandra) I did, but it's good to see you.

AJ) Have you heard anything about JC and the others?

Leandra) No, for all we know they could be dead.

Vince) Hey guys.

AJ) Vincent, you're ok!

Greg) *arrives* Hey guys.

Leandra) Where's JC, you two were traveling together.

Vince) We had a run in with the Dark Knight, and he didn't make it.

AJ) Oh no…. THAT'S IT! NO MORE RUNNING! I AM GOING TO DEFEAT HIM!

*AJ disappears into the darkness*

Leandra) No, don't go, please!

Vince) Let him go, he is being braver than all of us.

JC's Ghost) Yeah, agreed.

Leandra) What the flip!?

JC's Ghost) Yeah, i exist still. *Sarcastically* Thx for being confused, Leandra.

Dark Knight) So you have come to challenge me, the God of Darkness!

AJ) You might be the God of Darkness, but I'm the prince of chaos!

Dark Knight) YOU, a prince? Don't make me laugh!

AJ) Well you are me ,and I am you, is that not right?

Dark Knight) You couldn't be farther from the truth.

AJ) What?!

Dark Knight) It's true that you are me, but not the other way around.

AJ) No, that's not true.

JC's Ghost) I suggest NOT killing yourself over me.

AJ) What the crap?

JC's Ghost) You forgot i could do this, didn't you?

Leandra) Yeah, he showed up after you left.

Vince) Yeah, he did.

JC's Ghost) Oh look, all of us are together again, you are going to have a bad time.

AJ) Let's just finish this once and for all.

Dark Knight) A fight in your head, one round, no tricks I like the idea. I bet a fiddle of gold against your soul says I'm better than you.

AJ) Good!

JC's Ghost) ...Is this going to be bad, or good? ...At this point i can't tell...

AJ) Let's fight!

*The Dark Knight goes into AJ's body*

Leandra) What do we do now? *while she is sitting on AJ's chest*

JC's Ghost) I'm going after him! *JC goes into AJ's mind*

Vince) So will I! * Goes into his astrobody to go into A.J's mind *

*In AJ's head, a hard Fight of Will is happening*

*JC appears* (JC) Hey AJ, i'm here to help!

* Vincent appears shortly after * (Vincent) Did I miss anything?

AJ) It's one v one!

JC) But...come on AJ! Facing the Dark Knight alone is suicide!

AJ) I fought the devil and won, how is he any different? *AJ gets punched in the face*

JC) Cause the Devil really isn't that strong compared to us…

AJ) Ok, I'm losing, I got to get stronger and stronger!

*AJ goes into Super Saiyan 3*

JC) Really, Super Saiyan 3? It's not even that impressive anymore, only a 150x power boost also.

Greg) Yeah, I agree with JC, I think your energy sword might be better than this.

* JC goes Legendary Super Saiyan Rage God Legendary Super Saiyan Rage Eight*

Greg) That's cool.

Vince) Anyone else questioning how Greg got in here?

Dark Knight) That's it, you're weak compared to me.

AJ) Who said I was done! *Goes Super Saiyan God Chaos Ultra Instinct Blue Mastered x100000000000*

Dark Knight) Black hole supernova x infinity x pie *hits AJ sending him into the Dark Pit*

JC) Ka…...me…...ha…...me…HHHHHHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *Hits AJ out of the Dark Pit*

*AJ's body in the real world starts to bleed*

Leandra) Must stay with him and watch over all of them.

* Vincent shrugs *

AJ) I'm not out yet *Flame Supernova with Dark Ki Blasts* *it misses and hits AJ instead* owww

*AJ faints*

Dark Knight in AJ's body acting like AJ) Hey guys, I won!

*JC goes back to the real world while Vincent stays to fight*

JC's Ghost) He's lying! Don't listen to him!

Leandra) AJ is back, not the knight!

JC's Ghost) Are you even listening…? AJ lost, i saw it happen!

Leandra) NO, HE WON!

JC's Ghost) Do you even have common sense...I WAS THERE WITH AJ, AND HE LOST!

Leandra) WHY WOULD HE LOSE ?

Greg) He would lose because he failed physically, he doesn't have a reason for failing, jesus christ woman.

JC's Ghost) Dark Knight caught AJ off guard, then he hit himself with his own Ki Blasts and fainted.

Dark Knight) Let me settle this, JC, I WAS THERE, NONE OF THAT HAPPENED!

JC's Ghost) Ghosts have Special Abilities, including being able to see the person possessing a target, DARK KNIGHT!

Dark Knight) Well you put up a good case, but there is one thing you forget, the dark knight can't possess me without me saying yes.

JC's Ghost) The exception for that rule is when AJ's knocked out, which he IS knocked out at the minute.

Dark Knight) Is that all your stuff?

JC's Ghost) It's too much evidence to deny, you're the Dark Knight.

Dark Knight) Would the Dark Knight do this. *takes out a knife and cuts himself*

JC's Ghost) He would to gain our trust.

Dark Knight) Would he do this *tries to shoot JC*

JC's Ghost) You're really trying to shoot a ghost? Also, he probably would.

Dark Knight) Would he do this *holds Leandra*

JC's Ghost) Either you're desperate to pull this lie off, or you're a psychopath oh wait you're are.

Greg) Even I, the least knowledgeable about our world, knows you're lying.

Dark Knight) You can say all you want, but you're wrong.

JC's Ghost) Now you sound like a flat-earther trying to prove the Earth is flat.

Dark Knight) What the flip is a flat-earther?

JC's Ghost) A stupid person who tries to prove the Earth is flat by denying all logic that proves the Earth is an Oblate Spheroid.

Greg) Oh my god JC, you're absolutely right.

*Meanwhile, In AJ's head*

*Vincent is fighting against the Dark Knight*

Vince) This fight is for my friends.

Dark Knight) Fire Dragon Blaster.

* Vincent cuts through with a water katana * (Vince) Nope

Dark Knight) Supernova Blaster than a black hole

* Vincent uses pocket to obtain the blast and uses a white hole to negate the black one * Vince) You are going to have to do a little better. As for me…* changes into fight form * It's about time to go serious .

Dark Knight) I will just use your biggest weakness, awaken ceru.

ceru) Yes, my friend. Dragon Time Stone Infinity Swords!

Vince) * rolls eyes * In a mind * multiples of Vincent formulate * … I have NO weaknesses.

Dark Knight) Not even seeing your friend die by your hands!

Vince) Nope, not when I know who is here and who isn't.

ceru) Kill Vincent. *transform into 40 Dark Knights* Darkness blast wave!

Vince) Light ball! * suddenly, all the darkness become blind *

ceru) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh *ceru dies to the light ball*

Vince) … welp, now time to end this fight.

Dark Knight) Do you think it will be that easy, I was born from AJ's heart, to kill me you have to kill AJ's heart, the only thing that makes him care.

Vince) * Dark Knight can tell that Vincent has no emotion right now * Thanks for telling me that.

Dark Knight) Will you kill your friend to kill me?!

Vince) Sure, will you put up anymore fight though?

Dark Knight) Do you think I wouldn't? *chaos master cannon blast wave x1000000000000*

Vince) *teleports behind the Dark Knight * Try harder than that. * slashes through Dark Knight's back and flies through *

Holy Knight) Thank you for freeing me.*The Dark Holy Knight dies*

* Vincent goes out of his fight form * (Vince) Heh, I guess I didn't have to kill A.J. as well after all. Time to see if everything is back to normal. * goes outside of AJ's mind *

AJ) *with a doll face* Hey Vince.

Vince) Erm…. nope, we need to fix that.

*Vincent gets a flashback of the what the Dark Knight said about killing him*

Vince) … I guess A.J. needs a dark form after all… also, where did everyone go?

*blood is coming down AJ's face* (AJ) I don't know, and I don't care.

Vince) * sighes * Welp, time to fix my mess… * goes back into A.J's mind *

Past AJ) Why did you kill him and me?

Vince) At that point, I lost all feeling until I got out of here. But, now I know what to do.

AJ) Oh really, well then, you're going to have to get through me!

Vince) Figuratively or literally? Because I can do both at this point.

*pulls out sword* (AJ) Does this answer the question?

Vince) * being a troll * not quite, it has to be answered with words, not weapons. And I do not see a literally or a figuratively on that there sword.

*slashes at Vincent*

* vibrates through * (Vince) Still no answer….

*literally slashes at Vincent*

* backflips away from the slash * (Vince) You know I'm not going to fight you, right? So, this time, Imma do a right to undo my wrong.

* Vincent starts to run at the speed of light to the location of where The Dark Knight died *

AJ) You're not getting away.

Dark Knight) He thought that he could kill me, the God of Darkness. ahahahaha.

Leandra) AJ, are you ok?

AJ) Yeah, I'm fine.

Dark Knight) No you're not, without a heart, he can't care.

Vince) And that is why before I destroyed his heart, I copied it. * shows exact copy of A.J's heart *

Vince) But first… I need to do something about this " non-feeling " A.J. So, Dark Knight, will you help me or not? * holds out his hand to the Dark Knight *

Vince) This will be the only time I ask. Because, without the normal A.J, you cannot have your full strength.

Dark Knight) You're right about that. *Takes hand*

AJ) Do you think I want to care!?

Yucari) Then again, I will make you care again with no problem. With this! * shows what AJ was fighting for * This world, it's the thing you're fighting for.

Dark Knight) Look, AJ's heart, it's glowing light and dark.

Yucari) Come home to us.

AJ) Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.

Lucifer) So, you defeated one of the trials.*Lucifer disappears*

Dark Knight) what now?

Yucari) I don't know.

Vince) Let's see.

Dark AJ) Hahahahahahahahaha, getting past all six trails is impossible, because the last trail boss is the person they're trying to save!

*Vincent looks at Dark Knight* Vince) Let's pass the trials, and get our AJ back.

*they run to the next trial, what will the next boss be?*


	2. The trails

*2 hours of running later*

Dark Knight) We have been running forever.

Vince) He's right guys, I don't see any trial.

Yucari) Maybe we passed it.

Dark Knight) I don't think we passed it.

Yucari) Why do you say that?

Vince) Maybe because it's right in front of our faces.

Trial Boss) Welcome to the next trial, this trial is kindness, who is your challenger?

Vince) * In a squeaky, high-pitched voice * Me.

Dark Knight) Good Luck

Vince) * Goes back to his normal voice * Thanks, but I don't need it.

Trial Boss) My name is Vincent the Mew, and I am the boss of this trial.

Vince) Well, hello alternate me. What is there to do, then?

Vince) Fight! * falling chaon * Just like your werewolf father did.

Vince) * looks questionly at the other him * What do you mean? I never even saw my father…

Vince) Your father was the greatest werewolf in the world, and you let him die.

Vince) How? From before I even hatched, I never even saw him.

Vince) Will you let your father's power go to waste? You wouldn't know, you were a pup when he died.

Vince) Well… answer to number one, no, I will use my dad's power for good. Numero dos, if I were to know, how would I even have saved him?

Vince) Well, you were only at half power then so nothing, but I'm the one who would've tried to save him.

Vince) If I had known, I would have too… but things happen, and we have to keep going.

Vince) I have grown stronger than you ever had. * goes ATTACK FORM* what did you say to Dark Knight, oh i'm getting serious.

Vince) * sighs * Of course... welp, I won't give up on anybody. _Not even myself_.

Vince) Now to kill the one who killed my father .

Vince) That is not the way. Vengeance never solved anything. I. Won't. Let. You.

Vince) Try and stop me.

Vince) What made you think I wouldn't? Listen, even though this person killed our father, he deserves a chance too.

Vince) You have no idea what he did next. Well the place I come from, he killed my mom.

Vince) … that explains why I never saw my parents… but at this point, it's been 17 years since this happened, and a grudge after we found a new family seems almost too extreme for us. Especially since we have never ki-

Vince) Still, i will kill him * curses AJ's father *.

(Vincent) You and me both know that killing him won't help our situation. Heck, why didn't he kill us when he could have?

Vince) You're right, killing him won't help, so I will take what he loves most and kill it (aka AJ).

Vince) * tilts head downwards * You don't quite get the whole point here. I'm doing this because killing answers nothing. If you won't listen, I will fight against you. And there honestly is more to me than meets the eye. So, please, just listen….

Vince) *turns back* Well, you pass. *opens a portal*

Vince) huh, I almost forgot that this was a trial… welp, thanks, other me. See you on the AU-side.

Vince) By the way, I'm not you. *turns into AJ's kindness*

Vince) Oh. Well, still thanks! Hopefully we can get you together with the others to re-complete my friend~!

Dark Knight) Let's head to the next one.

Vince) Okie-dokie~ * flies right through with a flip to spare *

Yucari) Where are we?

* Vincent looks over towards the Dark Knight *

Dark Knight) No clue, but it feels like some bad stuff about to go down.

Vince) I also get that vibe… still, let's just get through this.

* The sky is yellow with Twilight and snow *

Yucari) I remember this place.

Dark Knight) Then where are we.

Vince) You know what… this does remind me of this one game…

Yucari) It's the place AJ rescued me from a god leveled person.

Vince) No… It couldn't have been him…

Yucari) Yes, it's true, I was saved by him over there. *points at the peak*

Vince) * gives a sigh of scares* Ok, at least I know that he isn't who I thought it was…

Yuca) He fought until it was dust, well he didn't know I was a demon at the time.

Vince) I wonder if this trial is for you, Yucari?

Yucari) You think?

Vince) I'd say there is no better time, than to do this than in the present.

Red) Well, aren't you guys here for my trial.

Vince) I am. What about you, Dark Knight?

Dark Knight) Yes, I'm in.

Yucari) I'm in, too!

Vince) Just remember, we are in this together!

Red) Now, come to the top of the mountain.

Yucari) Ok, here I go. *gets to the mountaintop and red is standing there*

Yucari) Oh crap, I know what this trial is; Fear. Ok, remember, I'm not alone in this, be brave for AJ's sake. Now to stand up to my fear. Ok, now *tries to fight red in a pokemon battle and wins* did I pass?

Red) Yes, you did, Yucari. *turns into AJ's bravery and opens a portal*

Vince) Wow… and it was as seemingly easy as that.

Yucari) I was terrified. * jumps into the portal*

Vince) 3 down, 2 more to go!~ * side aerials into the portal *

Dark Knight) Let's do this. *rides shield into the portal*

*in the outside world*

Leandra) What is taking them so long, it's been 3 months.

JC's Ghost) Yeah… Vincent is taking a while, but this is Vincent that we are talking about. Let's just hope that this gets done soon, or we may not have A.J. back…

Leandra) You're right, but I can't wait to have him back.

Greg) Hey guys, in the meantime, do you want to see who's better at Yu-Gi-Oh?

*In AJ's mind*

Yucari) I wonder what the next trial will be?

Vince) It feels a little bit... dark. I wonder...

Dark AJ) Welcome to my trial hahahahahaha. So who is the challenger?

Vince) I'm the challenger! Your friendly, neighborhood Water-type Mew.

Dark AJ) So the weremew comes out to play, trial is survival you just have to get to the end of the maze simple as that, but you will have zarc trying to find, and kill you.

Vince) Any help items?

Dark AJ) Yes, random ones.

Vince) Ok, I'm going firs- *takes one step in and finds a help item* statue of anguish pattern? I guess that is a good starter item.. I'll save that for later. *Takes 45 steps into the maze and finds a help card just in time for Zarc's attacks* I use impenetrable attack! *gets to the end of the maze and zarc attacks* I use statue of anguish pattern and xyz shift!( another item he found along the way ) *zarc goes after the statue*

Dark AJ) you have passed the 4th trial. *open portal*

Yucari) let's go! *they all jump into the portal*

AJ) Hello guys, time for my trial!

Vince) AJ, what type of trial is it.

AJ) The person I care for the most can finish the trial and that is not with you. So my trial is impossible!

Vince) Oh yeah, try me.

*Back at where JC and Leandra are*

(JC's Ghost) I'm sensing that you are needed for one of the trials, Leandra.

* A wild Vincent appears from AJ's mind into reality* Vince) Ok, at least you two are here. I either need one or both of you. And this means that I need to teach Leandra how to-

Leandra) What the flip?

JC's Ghost) Hey Vince.

Greg) Oh hey Vince.

Vince) What do you mean? I'll just ignore that and start to try and teach Leandra how to go into her Astro-body.

JC's Ghost) Or i can just do this. *Turns Leandra into a spirit*

Leandra) Oh, well then bye. *Leandra went into AJ's head and blocked anyone else going in* AJ is that you,the real you?

AJ) Leandra *blank stare* what do you want. *Leandra runs up to him *

(JC's Ghost) Wait...did Leandra just kick us out of AJ's head?

Vince) Yes, yes she did.

JC's Ghost) I have a suspicion of what they're going to do in there.

Vince) What is it then?

JC's Ghost) Should i even say?

Vince) Yes and no.

JC's Ghost) Let's just say that i think the trial's going to be a test of "endurance".

Vince) Imma try to get back in.

Leandra) Hi AJ, heehee. *hugs AJ and start crying on his shoulder*

AJ) Oh, I didn't know you felt like that.

Leandra) Really? It was obvious though...

Vince) * finds a way inside * oh, they are going to have a happy day.

*JC follows Vincent* (JC's Ghost) They already had a field day. Remember one of the time skips where Leandra and AJ went to the park?

Leandra) if you kill the moment, I will kill you.

Vince) If you are able to catch me! Also, by now.

JC's Ghost) Okay, shutting up n-

Leandra) Well flip you too, Vincent.

Vince) * floats in a relaxed position * You are pretty welcome. That is probably one of the nicest things you've ever told me...

Leandra) stop now!

Vince) You are still welcome.

AJ) Well, you passed the 5th trial.

Vince) Time to get our A.J. back!

*All the AJs come together* Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh.

True Psycho AJ) Heeeeeeee!

Vince) Well… crap. This is for sure not our AJ …

True Psycho AJ) Well, it's good to be back in the world of the living!

Vince) What do you mean by back? You were never here before and it's no use pretending to be our AJ, I know you are not him.

True Psycho AJ) You're right, I'm not your AJ, but one of you know me, LEANDRA the hottie vamp.

Vince) * waits for a moment while tapping his foot for confirmation from Leandra, but no response was given * I doubt that she agrees with you…

Leandra) Well, that is old AJ.

JC's Ghost) Uh… *sighs* even with him being completely psycho, he still has a thing on Leandra.

Vince) Is there really anything new? I mean, besides the fact that this isn't our AJ and he acts slightly weirder than our AJ… after that, he is still the same so far. I do still want to get our AJ back sometime soon… This whole time it feels like I'm fighting an invisible enemy that I don't know _how_ to fight.


	3. the holy saber

The True Psycho AJ) That's right, I have new power with the Dark Infinity stone.

Leandra) Stop AJ, stop!

The True Psycho AJ) Then you shouldn't of made me feel again!

Vince) That's it, I'm done. * runs up to AJ and tries to hit AJ, but a new person jumps in front*

Saber) I will protect my master! * slash vincent's head off with red-colored water going everywhere *

Vince) Why the head? Meh. It's not that big of a deal anyway * regenerates head *

Leandra) No, too much blood to resist. *eyes change color to red and the fangs showing*

The True Psycho AJ) Oh, so she's coming out.

Vince) ..don't make me use this on you too, Leandra. Good thing that attack wasn't electric or… crap. I really am dumb now… I atleast know how to counter electricity.

Saber) You can't take me down not when i have my noble phantasm!

Leandra) I can't control myself, blood!

True Psycho AJ) Yes I know what you want * cuts arm and blood comes out*

Leandra) blood blood blood! *starts to walk to AJ's cut*

Vince) Why does stuff like this happen everyday…

Greg)Yeah why does this happen?

True Psycho AJ) Come to me and join me.

Vince) Not a chance.

Saber) let this happen, or die.

Vince) I've gotten so many death threats that they no longer have meaning. So try me.

Saber) I will kill AJ.

Vince) Not a first time for that, either. Now, if you really want to try to " kill " me, be my guest. Just know that I am good at dodging. Or blocking in this matter, too.

Saber) *Excalibur grass shot* Take that.

* Vincent backflips in the air to dodge at the last second for FUN * Vince) Something as simple as that won't catch me off guard so easily!

The True Psycho AJ) Saber, let me handle him, I am the bone of my sword,... unknown by death nor by life,... unlimited blade works! *the world changes to a hill full of swords*

* Vincent lands on top of the handle with ease * (Vince) That reality marble won't work on me. I know how to keep perfect balance. Is this now a two verses one? The one being me, the two being you and who this rando that is trying to protect you is. Looks like I'll be having a blast today! I'm surprised that I haven't been-

The True Psycho AJ ) DO YOU EVER STOP TALKING!? Anyways, this is Saber and welcome to your AJ's head and what he sees.

Vince) Interrupted… Well since we are introducing each other I might well-

JC's Ghost) Was I forgotten about?

Vince) No… you have not been. I was just about to introduce you. This is Jonathan Casper, a friend of mine… which is still a ghost. I really need to fix that soon…

The True Psycho AJ) All the swords here is a regret or sadness in the sword covered in blood when AJ killed or riped someone apart.

Saber) The power is unknown to you or anyone.

Yucari) You're losing yourself, so the only way to get you back is for me to take complete control. *Yucari possesses AJ*

Yucari AJ) I'm Yucari, the power of AJ courses through my veins.

*Vincent flips off of the handle* (Vince) Nice job, Yucari.

*Yucari got blast out of AJ's body* (The True psycho AJ) i guess my power is too great for you. *eyes turn red *

* Vincent catches Yucari * (Vince) Gotcha. That was a nice attempt. Let me protect you this time. * eyes glow blue *

The True Psycho AJ) You think you can match my power?

Vince) No, but doesn't matter how powerful you are, if you cannot hit your target.

*infinity flame swords*

* Vincent stands his ground * (Vince) Alright, come at me with your fancy tools. We will see if you can even use them.

*Jonathan possesses AJ*

JC AJ) I could get used to this…

* Vincent uses Psychic to hold Yucari * (Vince) If Yucari couldn't keep A.J. at bay by possessing him, what makes you think that you can sustain it for much longer..

*JC gets blasted out when he said that* (The True Psycho AJ) You think you could handle my power when a demon couldn't.

* Vincent catches Jonathan with Psychic * (Vince) Exactly! Now, enough attempting to possess A.J. We first need to weaken him… a lot to get close to being able to try what you were doing. So, let me handle him for a bit, Ok? * places the two off to the side *

The True Psycho AJ) I have infinite energy, what can you do to me?

Leandra) maybe alone we don't stand a chance, but together we have a force more powerful than you're darkness.

Vince) And even with "infinite energy", you cannot damage me until you hit me. So, I guess right it's just me and you. Right now, just two on two.

* In Vincent's mind * (Vince) I need to first KO or tire out Saber before I truly focus on A.J. Most likely, A.J. will be tired by then as well, if he is giving it his all.

The True Psycho AJ) Saber, you take Leandra, I'll take Vincent *infinity flame swords come flying at Vincent*

* Vincent does a perfect dodge and uses water gun in the midst of the dodge to hit Saber * Vince) Na, let's not target the weak. After all, I'm the main problem, am I not?

The True Psycho AJ) That is why I'm going for you! *dragon hell fire*

* Vincent perfect dodges again and sprays spring water to cancel out the fire from continuing*

Vince) Let's not have that-

*Teleports behind vincent and blasts him with dragon cannon*

* Vincent realizes just in time to use protect * (Vince) That was a bit rude. Allow me to repay the favor * teleports to Saber and flings her at A.J. *

The True Psycho AJ) dragon reflect * Saber hits Leandra instead*

Vince) Crap. * flies over to help her *

The True Psycho AJ) The fight is not over yet. *throws dragon fireball with a waterball*

*Leandra jumps in front of the blast and dies*

Vince) No! * breath steadies * that was a mistake * eyes glow even brighter * a BIG mistake

The True Psycho AJ) I guess I got to get serious with my full power!

(Vincent) Ok, let's see what you can do * AJ knows that Vincent isn't doing child's play anymore*

*Vincent gets rapid fire from all directions*

* Vincent uses Protect to block all of the shots * (Vince) That won't work on me. And I know exactly how to counter you.

The True Psycho AJ) but how long can they hold?"

Vince) I can hold whatever you throw at me. * floats higher *

*Infinite chaos stream* (The True Psycho AJ) try and hold your ground with this.

* Vincent uses bone rush to deflect all of the streams back at each other and negate them * Vince) heh. Not all that hard to do, although you still probably have more. Otherwise, this is too easy.

The True Psycho AJ) yes I have more power than you can imagine *chaos fire of the void and Vincent's bone broke*

* he teleports out just in time * (Vince) Woah there, that was-

JC's Ghost) Crazy? Yes.

The True Psycho AJ) Galas yra netoli jūsų draugo. * translator * ( The end is near for your friend. ) * fires dragon meteor at JC's ghost, the only thing that could kill a ghost here, hits and kills*

Vince) No! * blasts the meteor a second too late * … *suddenly JC's soul re-combines with his body *

JC) What?! I'm back...I'M BACK!

Vince) Told ya I would do it.

The True Psycho AJ) *they don't know I'm one of AJ's parts* You passed the trial.

*All the AJ parts come back together*

AJ) What happened?!

JC) We had to do trials to get you back. You owe us BIG time.

Greg) Yeah, you owe us. I was the one that had to restrain you from killing everyone.

AJ) I don't remember a thing.

JC) It's cause the parts of you were the trials.

AJ) Oh yeah, Dark Knight, let us continue our fight. * goes ultra mastered blue god*

Dark Knight) Yeah, lets go. *dragon dark blast*

*AJ dodges with ease, with being faster than before, and shoots ki blasts. They hit the Dark Knight*

AJ) Yeah, this new power feels amazing. *everyone get blasted out of my body but Vincent*

Vince) Ok… I am so confused. First, I was told there were 5 trials, not 6. Second, this whole mess started with you going against the Dark Knight alone, so this time I'm helping. Third, how am I the only one here besides you two?

AJ) *blast the dark knight with infinity fireballs,and All of them hit and kill the Dark Knight* now done and done!

* Vincent's eyes go back to normal * (Vince) I guess that's it then? But… didn't he say-

AJ) Nope! *With a dark smile, walking by Vincent and sending him back to his body*

* outside in the real world *

JC) Ok, they're waking up!

AJ) Hey guys, I won this time.

JC) You SURE?

AJ) YES! YOU FLIPPIN IDIOT!

JC) Prove it.

AJ) *goes ultra mastered blue god* Does this prove it's me!?

JC) Yeah, it does.

AJ) Ok, now with that out of the way, let's take care of the blade!

JC) Ok!

Vince) Alright! * gets up and floats alongside them * And now this trio is back and better than ever!

AJ) Yeah. *with a dark smile* Let us take care of the blade.

Vince) * in his head * _He has now done a second time… he isn't the old A.J. that I knew. He is a little bit more… dark than he already was. I wonder…_

* outside his head * (Vince) I guess Dark A.J. was wrong, then. It wasn't impossible. * says while flying towards the blade *

AJ) *in AJ's mind* what they don't know is that a sacrifice needs to be made. *outside* let's go.

Vince) * looks over to A.J. * So… what was it like being split up into 5 or 6 pieces?

JC) Hold on a second! I think we need to do one more thing to get our AJ back, I've noticed that AJ's been smiling darkly.

AJ) *10 miles a head* what are you talking about JC, it's me.

JC) I just have a feeling, there's always a twist with these kind of things.

Vince) * is still next to A.J. * I've noticed as well. Are you sure that you are still JUST yourself? Another thing; you didn't really answer my previous question either…

AJ) First, I'm myself. Second, not good.

Vince) Alright, if you say so. I guess just being in multiple pieces of yourself can change you.


	4. The new AJ

AJ) I'm fine. Guys no need to worry. * AJ passes out*

Vince) ! *catches A.J. * Huh, I guess the fight in his head tired him out both physically and mentally…

AJ) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh *goes ultra mastered blue god* hahahaha, so, the idiot finally passed out.

Vince) Name. Because it is very obvious that you are not A.J. himself.

AJ's power) You could say I'm the only thing keeping him together, and the thing that he used against the Dark Knight.

Vince) Stop beating around the bush and give me a straightforward answer.

AJ's power) I'm his raw power! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!

Vince) Ok. Now please me why you made my friend pass out.

AJ's power) HA! You have no idea do you; his heart couldn't handle the next part. That's a fact.

Vince) How come that is? I'm certain that not much can really phase him.

AJ's power) To destroy the sword, you need all the blood from a half saiyan.

Vince) * heart drops * Oh… and * he says very long* why do we need to do this again?

AJ's powers) To break the sword.

Vince) That is what I mean, why do we need to break the sword?

AJ's powers) The sword holds darkness in it, it's our job to destroy it.

JC) Oh yeah. It's our job, but killing a half saiyaaaaaaaaaannnnnnn…..crap.

Vincent) * in a muffled voice * _I think I know where this is going…_

AJ's power) Well, we have one right here! *with the dark artifact in his chest absorbing all of his blood*

Vince) Why did I have to be right….

*the dark artifact shadders*

Vince) … was that all that was needed? It seems like… it's a good thing that I made copies of Jonathan's blood. * pastes it into an injection to re-deliver it into JC's body *

AJ) What happened to Jonathan and why is there blood on my hands. No, No, No! *runs off*

Leandra) Where's AJ at?

Vince) … just a little bit more…. Until… * revives Jonathan * There!

*10 miles away* (AJ) I can't be with my friend if I kill them *hears a voice*

?) So, you want out of this stuff, come find me.

Vince) Idk, he just ran off.

Leandra) Wait, how could he? You're faster than him.

Vince) Alright, I'll follow after him… I just didn't want Jon to not come back. * flies in the general direction of where A.J. went, faster than light *

AJ) Here, I can't hurt anyone.

* Vincent appears just after A.J. says that * (Vince) Ok, found you. Leandra is worried about you, and Jonathan should be Ok.

*runs off* (AJ) Stop, go away! I don't feel like myself! *gains a large amount of ki and flys off*

* In head * (Vince) _What should I do?_

* outside his head * (Leandra) Ok, you guys are fast, what, where's AJ?!

* back inside * (Vince) _He can see us… If he can't, he may not notice us.. then we can be close by, ensuring him to be safe, while keeping track of him. I just need to negate the visibility of Leandra… that will be a puzzle itself unless she can turn invisible on her own. This could complicate this even more if he can detect our heat or power signatures. I just hope Leandra can do a bit of those as well. Time to check and see if my hypotheses are correct or not._

*outside his head* (Leandra) Screw this. *runs off somehow in the same way AJ did*

Vince) I need to explain this to her… * flies off to Leandra in just a second *

Leandra) Why are you stopping me?!

Vince) If he notices us, he'll continue flying away, so first plan of action is to become invisible to at least his eye. Then, we need to possibly find a way to hide our power and heat signatures. After that, we can continue giving chase and follow him until he feels normal again.

*not realizing AJ was listening and he walks off into a cave*

AJ) This should be a good place to sleep. *falls asleep*

* Vincent overhears AJ * (Vince) * thinking * _ok… he is asleep. That should buy me and Leandra time to find him and possibly create a fake energy signature. That I might need Jonathan's help on._ * in the real world, Vincent starts flying toward Jonathan at the speed of light * Hmm.. For one, I'd at least need a neotonic core, a few power cells; small ones, of course, and 50 dewdrops to symbolise the typing being water. I'll try to improve it as much as I can, but once AJ wakes up, it's go time.

*AJ SOMEHOW hears it and flies faster than dark matter between them*

AJ) See ya, suckers!

Vince) * sees this * He has definitely changed...

AJ) Hahahaha *yells and flys 400,000,000,000 miles away, which is Earth x16063611.9031*

Vince) Ok, this new A.J is also a show-off. * flies off to get Jonathan * Jon, can you help me with something?

JC) Sure...what is it?

Vince) I need a neotonic core, a few power cells; the small ones, and 50 dewdrops.

JC) I can do that for ya, just give me some time.

Vince) Ok! If you need me to get any more materials, I will. He may be quick, but I'm faster. I believe the matter- * stops and remembers that A.J. can easily hear this *

*hears Leandra scream and Vincent see AJ kidnaping Leandra*

Vince) What the crap, A.J! I guess need to do a little bit of Mario and save this damsel in distress.

*AJ runs off with Leandra and Vincent can't locate them*


	5. the devil

Vince) Of course he is able to hide their power and heat signature… * remembers that this A.J. has a dark aura * but he can't hide that aura around him. I need to just find that, and then I'm golden.

*AJ appears out of nowhere*

AJ) You will never find us *masks aura, power level, and heat signatures then disappears*

Vince) Dang nabbit. * a wild nabbit appears out of nowhere, trying to steal stuff * ...not what I meant.

*over at AJ*

AJ) they will never find you, not alive anyways.

* back at Vincent's PoV *

Vince) Actually, he could be helpful. I just need to catch him. * starts to fly towards nabbit *

*The nabbit dies by AJ *

Vince) Or… that. * checks nabbit's bag * Why is there a Mega Mushroom in there? HOW is there a Mega Mushroom in there?!

*hears a car pull up and two guys get out*

Dean) Sam, you sure AJ is around here.

Sam) Yes, I'm sure. Look there's someone down there and they are floating.

Dean) Ghost or mew.

Vince) * looks at them * Try a Water-type Mew. The name's Vincent. Who are you and how do you know A.J?

Sam) Well, that's new. We are hunters and cousins of AJ.

Vince) huh. Well I'm his friend. And currently trying to find a cure to his " sickness ".

Dean) What do you mean by sickness, and AJ disappeared 10 years ago.

Vince) Maybe he disappeared from you two, but he is trying to hide from everyone. He is a bit.. darker that he normally is.

Sam) We heard that there is a werewolf here.*whispers to dean * you think we should tell him about the girl.

Dean) No.

Vince) I hope you know that I can hear you. I'm not all that oblivious when it comes to hearing.

Sam) There was a girl found two days ago with wolf marks all over her body.

Castel) So what did i miss.

Sam) well AJ went missing and there is a dead girl that no one could ID her.

Castel) do you know?

Vince) I might have a theory on who she is, do you have a picture?

*shows a random girl than it goes to AJ*

AJ) I...I…I killed a random girl for no reason. *yells and the earth shakes*

Leandra) You're hurt!

*back with the others*

Sam) that was an earthquake, dean.

Dean) I know, I know, Cas, you stay here and keep them safe!

Castel) Fine…*waits until they walk away*

* Vincent hears this * (Vince) That was rude!

*Jonathan teleports to where Castel is*

JC) Hey, i have the pa-. Oh...Cas, why are you here…?

Castel) Hunting a werewolf.

JC) Who was killed and/or hurt?

Castel) A random girl is dead from wolf bite marks and heart missing.

JC) I think i know who did it, but are you SURE it was a werewolf that killed her?

Castel) Yes, this is the 3rd time this century.

JC) Do ex-werewolves keep at least SOME of their werewolf habits?

Castel) No.

JC) You sure?

Castel) Yes, I'm sure.

JC) Give me a description of AJ really quickly, i want to see how much you know about him.

Castel) He is six feet tall, psycho, hangs out with a mew and a half saiyan. I could go on.

*over to AJ*

AJ) Owww owww owww, that hurts!

Leandra) If you stopped moving, It would of been over by now.

AJ) Do you want to die?! *pushes Leandra on the wall*

*back with Cas, JC, and Vincent*

JC) Oh, please go on, Cas.

Castel) Well, he is the Scythe of Lucifer, and he was born for the purpose of chaos.

JC) To your knowledge, was AJ ever a Werewolf or Vampire?

Castel) Yes, all angels of heaven knows this.

JC) Does Dean know?

Castel) Yes, Dean and Sam knew.

JC) AJ told me that Dean and Sam don't know, but then again, that was a long time ago…

Castel) AJ was hunted by the angels for 10 years.

JC) and…?

Castel) And he freed Lucifer from the cage.

JC) But why…he hates Lucifer.

Castel) He was tricked by a demon to open it.

JC) Oh, that seems right…

Castel) Now AJ is missing!

*back with AJ and Leandra*

AJ) I'm going to sleep, don't go anywhere.

Leandra) I know, I know. I guess I'll get some sleep too. *eyes turn red* blood *runs off and drinks a random guy's blood*

Dean) LOOK, A VAMPIRE! *Starts shooting*

Sam) Why is a vamp here?

Dean) I don't know.

*Leandra runs back to the cave*

*Back to Cas and JC *

JC) I feel Leandra's presence… I'll go to Sam and Dean.

*JC teleports to Sam and Dean*

JC) Sam, Dean!

Sam) Jonathan, what are you doing here?

JC) Guys, that was Leandra! She probably knows where AJ is! That was the last chance we could've gotten to finding AJ…

Castel) I sense Angel Grace coming from that cave.

JC) That's probably AJ, he's been drinking Angel Grace for...ten years now?

AJ) *walks up to them with Leandra on his back* Hi guys.

JC) ...I thought you were hiding from us…

AJ) * drops Leandra, fake shoots you guys, grabs his gun and runs into the dark then disables the Angel Grace* Bye!

JC) Did he just make a reference to his joke he told me...

Castel) What?

JC) It's a reference to a joke he said to me a while back. I'll make an imaginary Anti quote the joke.

*Makes an imaginary Anti appear*

I. Anti) "I was down at my aunt's, playing my video games. I saw a raccoon standing on two legs looking into the door. He saw me, I saw him. He tried shooting the locks. He couldn't get in, so the fake shot me twice, grabbed his gun, and ran into the dark."

Dean) What the crap!?

JC) That's the joke. Do you regret asking now?

Dean) No, I do not.

JC) Does Castel regret it?

Castel) What, I wasn't listening.

JC) You want the Imaginary Anti to tell the joke again?

Castel) No!

JC) Ok then…

*The Anti appears on his own*

I. Anti) "I was down at my aunt's, playing my video games. I saw a raccoon standing on two legs looking into the door. He saw me, I saw him. He tried shooting the locks. He couldn't get in, so he fake shot me twice, grabbed his gun, and ran into the dark."

JC) That wasn't me who summoned him this time.

AJ) It was me! * shoots a gun two times, grabs his phone and runs into the dark*

*3 hours later*

Android 21) This yours?

JC) Yes…?

Android 21) Here, he is not my problem.

JC) Ok then...

* water bottle falls out of her pocket*

JC) Did he h-

Dean) Ok!

JC) Let's leave now…

Sam) That's what she gets!

JC) For what?

Sam) She is the one that tricked AJ.

JC) Oh…

AJ) Nope. *runs and use instant transmission*

JC) And we lost him again…

Sam) not again..

JC) Wait...hold on a second… *tries to teleport AJ here*

Castel)That won't work.

JC) Crap, I forgot… Also, Android 21...what the crap happened to you? You don't have to be specific.

Android 21) Well, I got attacked.

JC) By who?

Android 21) By him!

JC) *under his breath* Darn it AJ…

JC) I can summon up what he did to you, mostly, so you don't have to explain anymore.

*down in hell*

AJ) Yeah, crap, i'm in the cage, great.

Lucifer) Now you know how I feel...you bad***.

AJ) Ok.

Lucifer) You want out?

(AJ) Flip no.

Lucifer) Are you serious? I thought you'd say yes, but at least I have some company now.

AJ) You know what? How about we become one and end all the idiots.

Lucifer) oh yeah.

*AJ and Lucifer become one and break out of the cage, meanwhile, back with the others*

JC) ...You guys feel that energy?!

Castel) Lucifer broke out of the cage!

JC) And...AJ is a part of that energy! You gotta be kidding me!

LJ) Oh yeah! This power is great!

Sam) Oh crap we're in deep crap now..

Vince) Even so, we can't give up just yet. Keep your fighting spirits. Either way, A.J. and Lucifer, * he gains a vision of a world that he will see * this is me. I have a million dreams, and one of them is to bring back MY A.J. And I believe a million dreams is all it's gonna take. I may be right, I may be wrong. But every night, I stay awake with these million dreams inside my head, for the world we could make. You could say it all sounds crazy. I don't care, so call me crazy. I will bring you along to the world I see, if I need to. To the world I close my eyes to see.

*Logan appears out of nowhere*

Logan) Hi! What's going on here?

JC) Logan?! What're you doing here?!

Logan) Answering a question with a question. I'll do the same back. Hey Jonathan, can i throw you across the galaxy?

JC) There's a bigger enemy than me right now, save the remarks for later.

Vince) You know that will never happen.

Logan) Who is the enemy?

JC) It's a combination of AJ, and Lucifer!

Vince) And we need to defuse them, and get our A.J. back.

JC) And you're going to make us defeat him without fusing, aren't you?

Logan) Yes.

JC) We need our fusion now than ever, can we just fuse?!

Logan) No, just train.

JC) Train...in the middle of a battle… WHAT ARE YOUR STANDARDS?!

Logan) I mean after the battle

JC) We'll die before we win, the list is literally everyone. EVERYONE is on the KILL LIST.

Logan) I got OVER NINE THOUSAND! times stronger after the last time we fought.

JC) Same, actually. Except I died, and you didn't.

Vince) Now… can we stop pulling memes out of our butts and free our friend?

Logan) Ok. Here are some senzu beans

*Logan gives them 10 senzu beans each*

JC) Thx Logan...we still need the fusion though.

Vince) I've never tried these...

JC) They restore your energy and stamina, so these are good for healing back to 100%.

Vince) Remember… I get different effects from stuff than you guys.

JC) Right...just try one now so we know what it does.

*Logan gives him an extra one*

* Vincent sighs and tries one. Falls asleep and falls back down to Earth *

JC) And NOW I can't fuse with him… GREAT. Logan, we need to fuse…it's our only chance.

Logan) Just wake him up.

JC) You know when he falls asleep, he never wakes back up for the day.

*Logan uses the time stone he has to age Vincent to before he had the senzu bean. He is up and ATOM.*

Logan) I am going to leave to go train, bye.

JC) Bye... Vince, you ever try Potara fusion?

Vince) No, and I don't plan to.

JC) ...But we NEED it!

LJ) Fusion can't stand up to an archangel and with my perfect vessel.

JC) You sure about that? Vince! *throws the potara earing to Vincent*

Vince) * uses psychic to throw the earing back to Jonathan * Nope.

LJ) F*** this. *throws a fusion necklace *

* Vincent dodges this as well * (Vince) No, I don't want to fuse that way… how about the fusion dance?

LJ) *teleports a potara onto Leandra* Now the best fighter is coming out!

LUJ) Yes, finally out now with this infinite multiplier.

JC) Vince, just accept the potara, NOW!

LUJ) Yes, fuse now so i can fight him.

Vince) Fine… but remember, when he gets tired out, I'm still there.

*Vincent and JC fuse*

Jonacent) Alright! Let's do this!

LUJ) Hahahaha, now the real fight can begin.

*Meanwhile, Logan is training*

LUJ)*infinity hellfire cannons*

*Jonacent goes lssjrglssjr 8 and dodges everything thrown at him*

Jonacent) Are you even trying? *punches LUJ to the nearest multiverse*

*teleports LUJ here, and punches him again*

Jonacent) I swear, this is so one-sided...

*LUJ is stuck in this cycle*

LUJ) Now to get serious. *goes ultra instinct demon ssj rosé master dragon fire ,and dodges Jonacent* Is that all you got?

Jonacent) NOW we got a challenge! *Jonacent and LUJ are basically equal now*

LUJ) *Goes chaos master demon ultra Instinct ssj rosé dragon master vampirc ssj god and blue* I'm not going to hold back! *dragon fire steel supernova spirit bomb x10ttt*

Jonacent) Welp, my turn. * hyper gun x25684638462*10^9,999,999,999,999 * and I swear if you pull a betty...

*inside Jonacent's mind*

JC) Technically, the LJ thing WAS pulling a Betty.

Vince) No, I mean taking control of the energy… somehow. Remember, this is A.J, who was able to hear me think _quietly_ in my head. Actually, I have a good idea. I think, anyway.

JC) Ok, let's put it into action!

* with what Vincent has learned from his personalities, along with this "new" form, he fuses them as well into the fusion *

*outside*

LUJ) They know that we can hear them right. * ki blast them*

Jonacent) *dodges* You gotta do better than that!

LUJ) Oh, I did * somehow Jonacent gets hit with shadow sword*

*uses protect to block the hit * Jonacent) Screw it! *goes fight form* Hyper…. ka...me...ha...me...HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA TIMES 50! *fires the beam*

*uses draining shield* (LUJ) Nice toy.

* suddenly, the shield breaks *

Jonacent) Too bad you can't use it.

*shield absorbs and rebuild it self and send the attack right back* (LUJ) You think I'm that dumb not to rebuild it faster than you can break it.

Jonacent) * uses pocket to store the blast away and send the black hole out to suck up the draining shield * Betcha didn't see that coming, either..

LUJ) I know what you're going to do right when you think it up.

Jonacent) Funny thing… I don't have to think. * mind becomes clear and LUJ can't track what Jonacent can do anymore. *

*Jonacent hears AJ's and Leandra's voice* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

LUJ) *smiles dark and crazily* I'll never lose as long as I have AJ and Leandra with Lucifer.*chaos master infinity blast, it misses, or so it seems, it comes back around and hit Jonacent*

*Teleports before it hits him and brakes the potara earings on LUJ*

*Leandra teleports away*

*greg teleports away*

?) I'm speaking only to AJ do you want more power than your body can hold?

AJ) Yes, I need the power.

Shadow AJ or Dark Gaia) Then we will share this body.

*eyes turn crimson red*

SAL) Now the real fight can begin! *Infinity hyper hellfire*

*Jonacent dodges skillfully through the "fire and the flames"*

SAL) I'm only using a fraction of my power! Hahahahahhahaha.

Jonacent) Good! I was starting to get bored.

*powers up to 100%* (Jonacent) Alright then! Let's have a " Good Time ".

SAL) Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

SAL) *goes to infinity form* Now let's do this * Gatlic Kamahamahaaaaaaaaaaa*

Jonacent) This will probably be a great show. * dodges while doing air tricks * Maybe even the greatest one? After all, at the point, nothing is impossible.

SAL) *auto fusions with all the au cores* hahahahahahahahaha, try this on for size! * darkness heavy infinity blast wave*

Jonacent) * uses counter and blasts him through each multiverse 10 times *

SAL) * hits him back with 100 t t tx more power* die here, now!

Jonacent) * dodges last second * We really need to find a way to separate them, even if this is the greatest show. I'll light it up, he thinks it will all come down. He will be watching all come true, it will take over him.

SAL) *fusions with the black sun and Goku Black which turns into dark immortal form*

* Logan sends one of his worse clones to fight SAL*

*The clone explodes with a look from SAL*

*Inside Jonacent's mind*

JC) DID HE JUST RIP MY IMMORTAL FORM?!

Vincent) Yep, and Anti's ssjgssj form.

JC) His form's called Super Saiyan Rosé, BTW.

Vincent) Nevertheless… we need to figure out something…

JC) Vince! I forgot about a new part of my "max" form I introduced! Let's take action!

* Vincent nods *

*transforms into fight lssjrglssjr 8 evolution*

Jonacent) I can take it one step farther...kaioken!

Jonacent) Alright...SAL! Wanna see something even cooler?

SAL) Sure...

Jonacent) TIMES ONE HUNDREEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDD!

SAL) *kaioken times INFINITY* now die! *fires the kaioken infinity blast wave and hits Jonacent and SAL*

Jonacent) * hits a bowling ball that I just happened to have and deflects it because sound bounces. * Am I the only one that knows that sound bounces?

*Both SAL and Jonacent defuse*

*AJ falls to the ground*

JC) The fusion ran out?! And AJ's back?! Win, lose, i guess…?

Vince) Yep...and… you … need… to… never... do... that... aga- * falls asleep *

JC) I guess I have to float AJ up. *floats AJ to him* You OK buddy?

AJ) Yeah, and bye *kills JC*

Ghost JC) And NOW i'm a ghost again.

*meanwhile Logan is collecting the dragonballs just because he can*

*teleports to Logan* I need to get the dr- oh, you already got them.

* Logan wishes to be twice as powerful as he always is*

*JC wishes to be revived. Shenron can do one more wish*

*AJ teleports to Shenron and wishes for the dragonballs to be destroyed*

AJ) Goodbye, my friends *kills himself*

AJ) * Start to regenerate * Hear my last words, be nice to the next one.

JC) AJ, no! ...All that for nothing… *in Jonathan's head * the dragon balls being destroyed is only a minor set back, fortunately… *outside Jonathan's head* Who's the new guy anyways...

The Doctor) Hello, I'm the doctor.

JC) Hi...i'm Jonathan

Greg) Hi, I'm Greg, nice to meet yah.

* Vincent goes into his Astrobody * Vince) Hmm.. I wonder if they can still hear me...

JC) We can hear you, Vince...

Vince) Ok. Well… what now, doctor?

The Doctor) I don't know.

Dalek) Exterminate *shoots the doctor*

The Doctor) so that's how it is. *Tardis appears around the doctor*

* Vincent and JC hear a regeneration happen*

The Doctor) Wait, what hair do I have? *tries to look at the long dark red hair* (in a girls voice) Ok, give the tardis a minute . *shoots the dalek back and kills it*

Vincen) Why am I not surprised….

JC) I'm about ready to kill myself...my hope is gone entirely…

Greg) Yep, let's get the knives.

Vince) Why do you want to die again… as long as there is still a chance to save our buddy, I'll take it and use it to fill my hopes and dreams.

JC) THERE'S NO CHANCE LEFT!

Vince) You may think that is the case, but I know that this isn't it. Now, let's tr-

JC) THERE'S NO POINT!

Greg) There's no point.

The Doctor) No point to what?

JC) The previous previous you was a friend of ours...and now he's gone...forever...there's no point in trying to get him back, cause we can't...there's no chance left...

The Doctor) Wait, your friend was a doctor?

Vince) Kinda. He did have control of the Tardis, but he was a bit more than just a space-time traveler. And… he wa-

The Doctor) A friend.

Vince) More than that. He made our lives more, fun. Sure.. he was a problem sometimes, but it worked out in the end. And I think we could make that continue.

The Doctor) I don't know if it works like that.

Vince) Well if it does or not, he has defied it many times. Why would he quit here?

The Doctor) That's the thing, I think you're stuck with me. The power to stop regen and live again as that face. That would be great but he never had that power ,fate wanted him to stay like that.

Vince) * sighs* I just know he is still there… I can sense him. And don't try to tell me that it's just you, because you have a different energy signature.

The Doctor) He can't come back, he tried getting back to you guys ,but... *falls to her knees crying* he failed.

JC) ...Is there a cell of AJ around here…?

The Doctor) No, all cells of his were either disintegrated or changed into my cells.

JC) Darn it...

Vince) … I have an idea.

JC) Let's hear it, i guess...

Vince) 42. * suddenly, a random cell appears that just happens to be one of A.J.'s * Works every time.

JC) ...What…?

Vince) 42 is the answer to life.

JC) If the answer to life is 42, i'm at a 6…

The Doctor) Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! *the cell dies*

Vince) Of course it dies...

JC) I knew it...

Vincent) Welp, I guess I need to theorize some more...

JC) Why…? It's pointless… we'll never get AJ back…

Vince) How many times do I have to tell you… I am and always will be deter-

JC) "DETERMINATION, DETERMINATION, DETERMINATION" IT'S JUST A CONCEPT!

Vince) Well, as cheesy as it is, I just won't give up on A.J. And nor should you...

JC) The fact that you have ANY hope left in this is one of your most admirable qualities…

Vince) * blushes * Flattering, but this is not my greatest feat. Now, if you won't help me, I'm going to try to bring A.J. back. On my own, if I have to. * teleports off to somewhere unknown *

JC) Ok then…*senses Vincent's energy* got 'em! *teleports to Vincent*

* Vincent is back in his body and is in a lab of his own * (Vince) * notices Jonathan * ..and I thought you weren't interested in helping me…* goes back to studying through a Time-space simulator to figure out any outcomes that could happen *

JC) I'm Ready to help!

Vince) * looks back at Jonathan * heh. At least I now know that I'm not doing this alone anymore… after all, none of my personalities are even close to what IQ is needed for this besides Tails. Here, I'll duplicate the simulator for you. * copies and pastes the simulator next to his own *

JC) Alright then. Let's get started!

* Vincent nods *

* after about a few weeks in the study of each possibility, they find one that allows them to keep AJ But performing it will be very difficult, but nothing too hard for a super-scientist and a mew, right? *


	6. the time war

The Doctor) To the tardis! *runs and activates the tardis*

JC) Come on, Vince, it's time to put our plan into action!

(Gr) lets do this let's

Vince) Yeah, let's do th-!

The Doctor) Allon-z ! *the tardis disappears through time and space*

Vince) Can I please stop gett-

?) That's never gonna happen.

Dalek) Exterminate *fires at ?*

The Doctor 1) Not today, dalek!

The Doctor 2 or AJ) That is for gallifrey!

The Doctor 3) Yeah, that's 12 out of 3mill!

Vincent) What the flip?!

JC) Yeah, who are you two, and AJ, what are you doing?

AJ) The Time War started again. The Time Lords vs the Daleks.

?) Looks like AJ DIDN'T die after all.

JC) Yeah…

Vince) Who are you anyways, person that interrupted me?

Anti) Who do you think?!

Vince) Ok, you're very much like Anti- Jonathan, or you ARE Anti. Welp, I guess we are now in a war… Most daleks are easy to defeat. Are the cybermen in this, too? Because that could prove to be a bit more than a problem.

AJ) All the Doctors were summoned to the war. Wait, what happened to me?

Vince) You turned a little bit wolf-like. And not necessarily a good wolf. A dark one. Then, for some reason, you destroyed the dragonballs and killed yourself.

AJ) If that is how it supposed to happen, that's fate and yes to your question.

Vince) Heh, now let's try to end this war.

Anti) yeah!

JC) Heck yeah!

AJ) This war is difficult and dangerous .

JC) We're used to danger by now.

Greg) Honestly, danger is normal by now.

Moka) Oh come on, you knew this would happen, Doctor.

Anti) Look, a new person… and who are you exactly?

Moka) My name is Moka Akashiya.

Anti) Ok then… Jonathan, don't you da-

JC) What's your background, Moka?

Anti) *under breath* why, i knew it...

Moka) Well, I don't remember my past, but I know that I like going with the Doctor.

JC) Ok then. Me and Vince were GOING to carry out our plan, but we're helping in this war first.

Anti) Fine I'll help too.

AJ) Then, to the Tardis!

*everyone is in the Tardis now*

AJ) Get ready for a bumpy ride, Geronimo!

*JC and Anti don't mind the bumps*

*the Tardis crashes on Gallifrey*

JC) Wait, couldn't we just teleport here?

AJ) No, because of the time jump on my own timeline.

Gallifrey High Command) All people, evacuate.

AJ) You guys fight down here, I will take my Tardis and fight in space.

Vince) Ok!

JC) Alright!

Greg) Okay!

Anti) *nods*

Moka) Right.

AJ) Good Luck. *takes the Tardis and flies it to space*

JC) Which one to take out first...eny miny mo- THAT ONE! *blows it up along with 1,000 others*

*30 mins later*

*JC hears AJ*(AJ) Get to the teleporter, now me and the other doctors have a plan.

JC) Ok! *goes to the teleporter*

* Vincent, Anti, and Moka follow JC*

AJ) Are you there? *hears a bang in the background.*

JC) Yes!

Greg) Yep, I'm here, as always.

AJ) Ok, Moka, your necklace you activate it, put it in the keyhole and turn š.

*Moka does what he said and they get teleported onto the Tardis*

Gallifrey High Command) What is the mad Doctor doing now…?

AJ) Hello, come in Gallifrey High Command. This is The Doctor..

The Doctor) Also, The Doctor.

The Doctor) Almost ready to do it.

Gallifrey High Command) Dear god it my worst nightmare 3 of them. No sure all 700. To do what?

AJ) We're going to freeze Gallifrey and all the people on it.

Gallifrey High Command) What?! That's crazy. The numbers alone would take 100's of years to calculate.

AJ) Oh, 100's of 100's, but the other way is burning; I saw that and I never want to see it again, but I started a long time ago, my whole life in fact.

Gallifrey High Command) We will be frozen in time, we would have nothing.

AJ) You would have, hope is what you don't have right now.

Gallifrey High Command) Sir, the daleks know something is happening. Do it doctor.

AJ) Ok, Geronimo!

The Doctor) Dear God, Gallifrey stands!

The Doctor) Allon-z!

*All 700 Doctors freeze Gallifrey in time*


	7. the darkness in all

AJ) That was a hard fight.

Moka) Yeah that was hard.

Vince) But it wasn't anything we couldn't handle. * is acting a bit playful *

Greg) you guys never let me fight on the battlefield but yeah it was easy.

AJ) Time to drop you guys off at your timeline.

*Vincent stops acting playful* (Vince) We won't be staying unless you stay-

AJ) You stubborn mew. I'm not from your time. I can't stay or the time-space continuum will break.

Vince) Fun fact, that isn't even my home universe. So you'd just be dropping me back off for me to continue being my gijinka… and not being my real form. And I most likely won't even st-

*AJ grabs moka, turns the tardis on, drops them off, and closes the tardis doors so they can't get back in*

Vince) Ack! * becomes transparent and teleports onto the top of the TARDIS to stick with A.J. *

JC) VINCE! *mind* ...at least he forgot to mask his energy…

AJ) He really thinks I can't see him.

Moka) Yeah, he really does.*grabs Vincent and throws him into the time vortex ,and powers don't work there, even cheese ones*

AJ) He can't come back from that. *blasts him back to Jonathan*

*Back with JC and Vincent*

JC) You forgot to hide your energy signature, Vince.

Vince) I noticed… but what he doesn't know is that a certain few things with Pokèmon is that we have ABILITIES. And mine can change. For example…

Random AI ) Vincent's ability has been successfully changed.

Vince) ...As I was saying. * Vincent grabs onto Jonathan's shoulder * One that I've found allows me to break, literally, the fourth wall. * punches at a certain point, and a invisible wall gets broken, revealing 5 humans writing the story on their Chromebooks * And now we just need to get out, use Chronos Control, and get us to the point where A.J. is….which ca-

Cameraman) Take 2

JC) You sure about this?

Vince) At this point, I don't have a lot to lose. I don't really care about my life. Mainly care about others. Henceforth, why Arceus deemed me the protector of Cueratortale.

JC) Cueratortale…? That's a new one…

Vince) That is your home AU. I was just originally doing a dare to live life as a " human " for 50 years. But.. you see where this goes...

JC) So i met you...cause of a dare… oh goodie...

Vince) Yep-a-roni. And otherwise, it would have been near to imPASTAble.

JC) … *flies away*

Vince) C'mon… it wasn't that bad… Besides, I had Papyrus on the mind.. for some odd reason. But this is not the point. The point is that we should go back to your home AU for a second before we break the fourth wall forever..

JC) Εντάξει… * translator * ( Okay…)

Vince) Alright! Chronos Control! * a genesis portal opens up * Time to go. * grabs Jonathan with surprising strength and flies through the portal *

JC) Vincent, τι χάλια! * translator * (Vincent, What the Crap!)

*Back to the Doctor*

The Doctor) *breaking the fourth wall* Ha, they think that the two can return me to my previous self. *returns through the fourth wall

(Cr) guys quit braking that dang wall ,take 3

Inner Moka) What happens if they get here?

The Doctor) Let's just say exterminate. *laughs evilly*

*BACK To JC and co*

JC) Εντάξει τότε… ας ξεκινήσουμε! * translator * ( Ok then… let's get started! )

Vince) Can you stop talking in that tongue? I can barely understand you... besides, I don't think that the audience wants to see any more translations for a while

*A crack in the wall appears out of nowhere saying*(?) doctor who... doctor who?

Dalek) The doctor must not speak her name!

The Doctor) *in a teenager girl's voice* Try me Daleks.* blast them with the biggest ki blast ever*

Vince) Welp, I guess we have an A.J. here, now we need to find a way to get him back to his old self.

The Doctor) I like this body a lot now and do you know how hard it is to fight the other versions of me!

Vince) Why are you trying to fight yourselves? Unless they are screwing up stuff, you don't seem to ne-

The Doctor) So the body is confusing you too.

Vince) … You know what, I'm beginning to think that you are really not what you seem. More or less, you still have a slightly dark aura. I'm starting to have a bit of disbelief.

AJ) Heya Vincent the Mew and Jonathan, or JC.

JC) Γειά σου! * translator * ( Hello! )

AJ) Can you stop speaking in Divine Language? It's driving everyone crazy! Why the divine language?!

JC) Μιλώ στη Θεία Γλώσσα; * translator * (I'm speaking in Divine Language?)

AJ) Stop *goes ultra masterd blue* Just stop!

JC) Sorry, i didn't even notice i was speaking in Divine Language.

Anti) …You dumb …

AJ) Hello Anti. *looks angry*

Anti) Hello… you angry 'cause Jonathan was speaking in Divine Language?

AJ) No it's just… I'm angry because that no one can take me seriously with this body and that I like this body.

JC) I'm taking you seriously.

AJ) Ok, do you even know my name?

JC) Name for your new body…?

AJ) If you payed attention, you would of remembered my name from my actions.

JC) It's Doctor Who, isn't it?

Vince) Well, one of them.

AJ) * summons a Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon*

JC) AJ, please don't.

Vince) * grins * well, there is at least one part of you that stayed. Hey, Dark Rebellion, can you see if you can snap A.J. out of- * Dark Rebellion grabs Vince and throws him * -this! *screams it very long and he bounces off the ground a few times until the edge of the platform, which grabs onto it * Woah. That was… close.

JC) *sighs and summons an Ultra Zarc*

Vince) * pulls himself up * Why did you summon HIM? * dodges a blast from it. * You know it's just going to attack ME, right? Fine, I'll take care of this Ultra Zarc you summoned, while you try holding the others back.

*The Ultra Zarc goes after Dark Rebellion, not Vincent*

JC) You were saying?

Vince) huh. I guess they are sick of me having a good time saving the Multiverses and MIGHT have given up on destroying them, hopefully.

AJ) Ha, you think Ultra Zarc can defeat my Dark Rebellion? Are you stupid? Wait, scratch that, I know that answer already. So try me! *teleports Greg here*

Vince) Yeah, well Ultra Zarc technically has 8 of each dimensional dragon, including Dark Rebellion.

Ultra Zarc) Yeah, really! *keeps attacking Dark Rebellion*

Vince) So.. are you done trying to destroy the multiverse, Ultra Zarc?

Ultra Zarc) It's never been ME, I'm Jonathan's Ultra Zarc...you still need to fight the others.

Vince) * sheepishly * Oh, that explains why you are only attacking A.J's mons. Actually, * gets excited * maybe you could, after this, help me find and defeat the others!

Ultra Zarc) Stay in the present here!

Vince) Alright, I guess it's time to help.

Random AI ) Vincent's ability changed to type adaptation.

JC) AJ, if you put away your Dark Rebellion, I'll put away my Ultra Zarc.

AJ) NO! *Dark Rebellion one-shots JC*

*but it wasn't JC who got shot…it was an alternate version of Logan*

JC) LOGAN, NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!

JC) AJ...you'll pay for this...YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Vince) * in head * _Oh no, if Jonathan tries to fight A.J. while Dark Rebellion is on the field, he will not get what he is trying to do… but I also need to prevent that…_

*Ultra Zarc gets stronger and one-shots Dark Rebellion*

JC) YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, AJ! *starts attacking AJ*

Vince) I just need to time this right… * starts to charge something up *

JC) Έχει τελειώσει, γαμημένο αδελφό δολοφόνο! * translator * ( It's over, you f***ing brother killer! )

Vince) * in head * _this is what happens when you mess with a sans that is part of a saiyan. I really just hope that this works when the time is right..._

AJ) *Starts blocking but after a short while, his guard is broken* ACK!

JC) KA….ME….HA….ME….HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

*AJ is at 1/16 health*

JC) ΑΥΤΟΣ ΕΙΝΑΙ ΓΙΑΤΙ ΝΑ ΜΗΝ ΜΗΝ ΜΕΙΕΤΕ ΜΕ ΜΕ Η ΤΗΝ ΟΙΚΟΓΕΝΕΙΑ ΜΟΥ!

* translator * ( THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MESS WITH ME, OR MY FAMILY! ) *goes for the finishing blow*

Vince) NOW! * fires a blast strong enough to KO them both, but not strong enough to kill them. In fact, the blast doesn't even harm them. It just puts them to sleep. * Ok.. I think that should have the right effect….

AJ) * auto wakes * Well, I made Jonathan mad...

Vince) Why can't you just rest, A.J? You are putting a Skele-TON of strain on your body...

JC) ΕΙΜΑΣΤΕ ΣΤΗΝ ΑΓΑΠΗ, ΑJ! * translator * ( I'M STILL Fricking MAD AT YOU, AJ! )

AJ) Don't make me angry! JC! *Eyes turn crimson*

JC) That sounds like something I would say…

Vince) How about we just stop fighting? There isn't a real reason to to do so. Besides, you tw-

JC)ΣΑΣ ΣΚΕΦΤΕΙΤΕ ΤΟ AJ KILLING MY F***ING BROTHER ΔΕΝ ΕΙΝΑΙ ΛΟΓΟΣ ΓΙΑ ΝΑ ΑΝΤΙΜΕΤΩΠΙΣΕΙ ;! * translator * ( YOU THINK AJ KILLING MY fricking BROTHER ISN'T A REASON TO FIGHT?! )

AJ) I don't know what you're talking about. A fight, you want a fight you'll get one! *power goes over infinity*

JC) ΤΟ ΣΚΟΠΕΥΤΙΚΟ ΣΑΣ ΕΓΚΑΤΑΛΕΙ ΤΟ LOGAN! * translator * ( YOUR DARK REBELLION KILLED LOGAN! )

AJ) Dark Rebellion had nothing to do with it.

*you can't reason with an angry JC, so either calm him down, or let Vincent do it*

AJ) Try me. *summons the Winged Dragon of Ra and blasts JC*

*ricochets the blast back at AJ like it was nothing*

Vince) Fine, if A.J's angered you so much that you can't listen to reason, then I guess I know what I have to do...

*Stops blast in mid air* (AJ) I can't be defea-!

*AJ gets punched in the face by JC, sending AJ's HP to 1/30*

AJ) *with blood running down her face* You would hit a girl.

JC) *sighs* What does GENDER have to do with this...also, stop with your bull****.

*Instant transmissions behind JC and shoots a colt point blank*

JC) How do you not notice that I'm in my soul form? Only magic attacks hurt-

*Blasts him with rapid ki blasts* (AJ) Try this!

* meanwhile, Vincent is contemplating on what each and every outcome could be due to his actions, because every action has its consequence *

Vince) *in head * _If I am going to end this… I'm going to need to theorize on some of this, and FAST. C'mon Vincent, think, think..._

AJ) I'm ending this right now. * dragon jcenter JC, but it doesn't work *

JC) Ghost form...remember…? *sighs* I don't care anymore, just walk away.

AJ) … *walks off*

Vince) * in mind * _this is why bringing Jonathan to help find A.J. was not a good idea..._

*wakes up* (JC) So now AJ's gone… Honestly, it's good riddance.

Vince) How come it's good riddance?

JC) He's been causing a lot of problems, and I feel like he doesn't want to be back to his old self.

Vince) True…

JC) I'm gonna go to my lab, see ya later.

Vince) See you…


	8. The Lab Accident

*arrives at lab* (JC) Alright… let's get to work…

*a little while later…*

JC) This symbiote should make a good steroid… hopefully… C.A.S.P.E.R. activate the vacuum seal.

C.A.S.P.E.R.) Ok, Jonathan. *activates the vacuum seal*

*JC gets hit in the head with a rock and hears a girl laughing*

AJ) Good boy, Dark Rebellion. Now on to phase two.

* back with Vincent *

Vince) The only other reason I was traveling with Jonathan was to protect him, yet he still keeps trying to hurt himself. But, now I fear that he is now in an even greater danger than before.

* Back to AJ and JC*

AJ) Dark Rebellion, put the symbiote on his hand.

*Dark Rebellion puts the symbiote on JC's hand*

AJ) Now we leave and watch Jonathan as he tries to get it off.

* Vincent's PoV *

Vince) Why do I have a bad feeling about Jonathan? Maybe I check up on hi- no. It's only been a few minutes. But.. it is weird because I just sense that he is in trouble… You know what, if he is truly in trouble, then I need to get to his lab.

* Vincent teleports there *

Vince) Please let my senses be wrong...

Clear Wing) You're too late.

Vince) What do you m-mean, Clear wing? Where is J-jonathan?

Clear Wing) Over there.*points to Jonathan*

Vince) Blood on the back of his head… someone must have KOed him with a stone. Or… worse, but most likely a stone.

Clear Wing) Dark was here! That means the symbiote-

*JC wakes up and jumps away*

Vince) * uses Psychic to keep Jonathan from moving away much more and notices something on his hand * First, are you ok? Second, what is that on your hand?

JC) Nothing, nothing at all! It's just some liquid I spilled on myself by accident! *JC says quickly*

Clear Wing) You can't lie to us and I know what that is, it's a symbiote.

JC) I'm FINE… I can take care of it, NOW LEAVE!

Vince) As much as I'd like to believe you… I have a feeling that it's more than that. My senses even told me that you are in a bit of danger.

Dark Rebellion) He can't hold it for long.

Vince) Ok, now I have a good idea of who did this...

Clear Wing) Dark, walk away or I will kill you.

Dark Rebellion) You can't even hurt me!

Vince) Why does everyone around me fight… I just don't get it.

Greg) Yeah, I don't know why we always get stuck in this perpetual conflict.

AJ) It is in our nature.

Vince) No, you choose to do it.

Greg) He just likes it, so that's why we're here.

AJ) *eyes turn crimson* The darkness in all start from him, the Berserk Virus!

Vince) But… that originated from a Pokèmon, and you have never shown your Pokèmon form. So, if you have one can you show me it?

AJ) I don't, I just have a more dangerous version.

Vince) I wouldn't underestimate it. That could be even your downfall. Especially the ones that get the 50x power and strength boost when angered. Imagine a level 100 of those… Not just ruthless, but also possibly even deadlier than you fused with-

Dark Rebellion) She is im-

JC) OUT! *teleports everyone out and they can't get back in*

Vince) At least he is somewhat safe, but if this liquid on his hand is giving me a deadly feeling, then there is definitely something wrong here...

JC) Now I can actually get this thing off… *it won't come off* Get off, you rascal!

*the symbiote is spreading up Jonathan's arm*

JC) *in horror* I-it's the Venom Symbiote! *starts smashing the wall* I-i can't stop it!

JC) I can't… I can't… I… can't… Is this how… my story ends…?

Venom) No, at least for NOW, hahahaha!

* Vincent Gaster Blastoise's down the barrier, allowing him to get through just in time before it closes *

Vince) I sensed somebody stole my chat color. And I also noticed that there is something… YOU WERE MAKING THE VENOM SYMBIOTE!? * sighs * I guess it's time to get Spider-mew.

Venom) Hahaha, WRONG!

AJ) So, Venom, can you stand up to my dragon?

Venom) YES *turns Super Saiyan Blue*

Vince) Now he COMPLETELY ripped my chat color! I guess it's time then.

* Vincent teleports away undetected switching into something new *

* Logan sprints in *

Logan) Is Jonathan Corrupted?

Venom) No, I am VENOM!

Logan) So Jonathan is corrupted with Venom, got it.

Venom) I'm not a corruption, I'm a SYMBIOTE. Get. It. RIGHT!

Logan) Don't worry, the Doctor is here and he will kill you

AJ) Me and Dark Rebellion will do it.

Logan) Ok.

*one-shots Dark Rebellion* (Venom) You can't stand up to a symbiote.

AJ) Well, I'm the doctor *goes super saiyan god chaos mastered blue 10*

Logan) I guess we are all transforming *transforms into mastered Legendary Super Saiyan Omni God Evolution Rage 10 with kaioken x100 and all of that repeat 10 times.*This transformation can go much higher.

Venom) Hehehe. *transforms into *Legendary Super Saiyan Rage God Legendary Super Saiyan Rage 20 Evolution Kaioken x100

AJ)*gets a 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 times power boost* try me b****

* the next thing that happens is that Venom gets kicked from a water web-swinging Mew hard enough to expel off enough symbiote to weaken it greatly *

Spider-mew) That is for ripping off Vincent's text! * flips into a landing * Now let's see if you've changed any bit?

*AJ walk over to it and burns it* (AJ) Let's go Dark.

Spider-mew) Just remember, no killing on my watch, ok? * slides under a punch from Venom and uppercuts him into the air * We just need to get rid of the symbiote. *backflips into a web-swing * I would let you guys do the fighting, but you have a history of killing. * kicks Venom into a wall, expelling more symbiote off of him, making him shrink a little * And now just a little bit of * fires an impact web, sticking Venom to the wall * that. The webbing should hold him for a bit.

JC) Guys, wait! I think I can change Venom's ways!

Spider-mew) … I'm listening.

JC) Over time, I can change his ways.

Spider-mew) Give me a bit of science to prove your theory. Then we can determine whether it's possible or not. For example, how can your biology do such.

JC) Venom steals the personalities from his previous hosts, at least one of his hosts was evil, and he stole their personality.

Spider-mew) That explains why he always causes carnage. So, since you are a more friendly person, he will bond with you to gain that part of kindness. Although, your anger will also most likely transfer as well.

*JC turns off the Kaioken*

JC) That's better...

Spider-mew) Well, I'm still going to try to create an Anti-symbiote just in the case of you ever needing help keeping control.

*JC turns the transformation off*

*gr leaves for more than a few months

JC) Alright then…

Spider-mew) I guess it's time to swing by the lab * jumps up and water web-swings away *

JC) He could've just used my lab… whatever Vincent, do your thing. As for me, I gotta make a pouch for Venom…

Venom) You think…? Get to work before I permanently bond to you!


	9. The Symbiote Issue

*after a few months, Jonathan was able to change Venom for the better, but Venom still has his violent tendencies*

JC) Ok, Venom, once more!

*Venom bonds to JC again*

JC) Ok… looks like we finally got this down. Venom, go back to your pouch until I give the signal.

Venom) Alright!

*JC goes back to normal*

JC) Now I can tell Vincent and the others that I finally did it.

* just at that moment, Vincent flies on by * (Vince) And all I need to do now is dig to get down there. * digs to Jonathan * Heya.

JC) Vincent?! I… didn't expect you… to… dig here…

Vince) Well, I haven't seen you in a while. And I wanted to see you as quick as possible.

JC) I kinda have to congratulate you on your Spider-mew skit, It was hilarious.

Vince) * is confused * What do you mean by that? That wasn't me.

JC) You don't have to hide it… it WAS you. What other mews would live in this now desolate universe?

Vince) Well.. quite the few, actually. mhm… I don't know… but I'm NOT Spider-mew. I can guarantee you that. I know because I looked for him at his universe. And, no, I'm not giving his identity away.

AJ) Oh, isn't it Mew Parker on 31 street in Brooklyn. *Starts to whistle and a red symbioite appears*

Vince) * facepaws * You did not even get his name right...of course you think it's just Mew Parker. Also, I see that symbiote… You're trying to turn me into Carnage.

JC) Oh look, it's Carnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-

Venom) *head appears from pouch* Give him a few hours, he's realizing we're in some deep s*** if AJ uses my son, Carnage. *head goes back in the pouch*

Vince) Or if he can even catch me, that is...actually, this is a good time for you two to go together so Carnage can't effect you.

JC) aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-

*Vincent wake-up slaps JC*

JC) What was that for?!

Vince) Let's just say I was not going to listen to that for a few hours.

*gives the signal and Venom bonds with Jonathan*

JC) Vince, don't freak out, I just gave a signal.

* Vincent just stands there and stares at Jonathan. *

JC) … AND he's freaked out.

Vince) Nope. I'm just surprised that Venom didn't do it earlier. Like I asked.

JC) I "trained" him to only do it on command. Trained is for lack of a better word.

*Logan comes into the room*

Logan) Hi. what is going on?

JC) Nothin' much. Besides being fused with Venom, and a symbiote called Carnage is here.

Logan)Ok, my question is why is Carnage here?I can already assume that Jonathan has tamed Venom.

Vince and JC) Because, AJ is here. AJ ALWAYS causes Carnage, also AJ is close to Carnage's first and only host.

Logan) I have done the most intense training you could possibly imagaine so I am far above Venom and Jonathan fused, slightly above Vincent,but Far below AJ.

JC) *sighs* That won't be for long though, I ALWAYS catch up to you somewhat.

Vince) And I actually did something other than creating a pouch for a symbiote over these last 3 months… Including find out that- nope. Wrong place at the wrong time. Ceru is now become more fluent in French and I may have done a bit research on the Symbiotes. There are 8 of them currently. Each have their own powers and abilities.

Logan)Ok

JC) Comment fluent? * translator * ( How fluent? )

Vince) Nice french, and I'd say he'd be able to go to France and communicate well.

JC) Cool. I got a translator in my head, but CERU learned it by himself.

Logan)How did this turn into a French conversation.

JC) IDK… *blasts Carnage to dust* and I just did what you came here for.

Logan)Why?

JC) Because I don't want this bond to become permanent!

*Venom goes into Jonathan's pouch*

Logan)I am me.

JC) Just punch a dummy with my face on it. It'll be entertaining for you.

Logan)No.I want to fight something that fights back.

JC) I can't oblage anymore, you're WAY above my league at this point, and I'm pretty sure Vincent doesn't want to fight you. So, you're out of luck, unless me and Vince fused again…

Vince) Fine… I'll spar. * gets ready *

Logan)Thank you *gets ready*

Venom) This'll be fun to watch.

JC) Ditto, but before that happens… *teleports the fighters to the Simulator*

*The battle starts*

*Logan starts to attack*

* Vincent dodges swiftly and yawns *

Logan)Well, you forgot about one thing.

*Logan fires a Gaster Blaster behind Vincent*

* Vincent backflips and lands on the Gaster Blaster * Vince) Tsk tsk tsk. You should know that wouldn't work on me.

Logan)I know, just wanted this to happen.

*Logan raises the gaster blaster so it would hit the top,then charges up an attack*

* Vincent rolls and grabs the bottom of it just in time and throws it at Logan *

*Logan Instant Transmission behind Vincent and fires*

* Vincent cuts the blast with a water shuriken *

JC) Geh Logan! Du kannst es schaffen! * translator * ( Go Logan! You can do it! )

Vince) Wait, is that Ger- * gets hit by Logan * Cheap.

Logan)To be fair, i was already starting it.I am doing something, so i am not bored,Great!

*Logan hits Vincent with a powerful punch with the same right back at Logan *

JC) ¡Venga! ¡Ya sabemos quién es el verdadero ganador! * translator * ( Come on! We already know the outcome of this fight! )

Vince) Wait, did he speak Spanish n- * gets kicked by Logan * COME ON!

Logan)JONATHAN, STOP SPEAKING DIFFERENT LANGUAGES! *gets hit by Vincent* Fair enough.

*after a long battle it ended with a tie*

Logan)Thanks…for...the...battle...Vincent.

Vince) No… Problem…

Carnage) I can revive at will, unlike you *anti venom symbiote appears to takes half of carnage*

Logan) do i have to do another fight.

JC) Sensu Bean! *throws sensu beans at Logan and Vincent*

Logan)remember that Vincent falls asleep when he has a senzu bean

CAVJ) Now we get down to business. Here we are again,

just me and you, comedian, right?

JC) Did he just make a Chara stronger than you re- *gets blasted*

CAVJ) With your blasters, your flashing eye. You should better be prepared because soon, your last hour strikes

Vince) Yep. And unless you take down Logan, there is still him.

*JC gets knocked out because he couldn't wait for the berserk ending* (CAVJ) HA!

*In Vince's head* _Vince, I made an alternate way of fusion that you'll like, wanna try it ou_t?

_I'll only try in a dire situation_

_But we ARE in a dire situation._

*Logan transforms into his max form aka mastered Legendary Super Saiyan Omni God Evolution Rage 100 with kaioken x100 and all of that repeat 99999999999999999999999 times.

*Jonathan wakes up and fuses with Vincent*

Jonacent) Alright! Logan, this fusion can be multiway, wanna try?

Logan) NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

CAVJ) These infinity nuts * fuses with a past vincent*

VJ) Oh yeah.

Jonacent) You've gotta be kidding me… the "joke" was bad too. Just fuse with me, Logan, for plot convenience.

Logan) I see some tension building, and also no.

VJ) No * teleports Logan to _ _ _* way in h*** are you fusing with him or I will fuse with moka and Leandra!

*Logan teleports back*

Jonacent) We have beaten you with Lucifer fused with you. Do you really want to test us that much more with Logan?

VJ)That worthless devil, I'm nothing like that fool.

Logan)Jonacent, if you want to fuse with me, do it now before i change my mind aka 10 seconds.

Jonacent) Ok! * potara armband fuses with Logan *

Jonagacent) Now, this is even better! This is the only way to have more than two people in a fusion, it's over for you! *punches VJ*

VJ) AH! Wasn't expecting that…

*inside VJ's mind*

Past Vince) So, you're telling me that you kidnapped me so you could FUSE with me?! No, I'm leaving.

CAVJ) Come on, this'll be funny!

Past Vince) NO. I'm going back to my place in time, have fun getting beat up by -Jonagacent? Is that how you say it? Either way, bye stranger.

*VJ is defused back to CAVJ from Past Vincent's sheer willpower*

CAVJ) At least I still got the symbiotes.

Jonagacent) You jinxed it. *plays REALLY loud music*

*Carnage and AntiVenom debond from AJ and leave*

AJ) Nope *has 45 million more*

Jonagacent) *sighs and goes max form excluding fight form* Of course he has more...

AJ) Well *Fuses with moka and leandra* (MLJ)Try all of my max forms! * goes all of her max forms*

Jonagacent) *sighs and goes fight form* You're going to regret this. *punches MLJ through the Omniverse 100 times*

MLJ) *breaks free and stops the punch* now let's go!

Jonagacent) *teleports and blasts MLJ with a Hyper-beam*

MLJ) *Dodges it and fires back with 10x more power* try this!

Jonagacent) *dodges* Are you even trying? You're NOTHING compared to what I am now.

MLJ) I'm not even using 1% of my power * winks at Jonagacent and he get knocked out *

Jonagacent) * wakes up instantly * Let's NOT do that. Instead let's have some fun in this * starts to ride a gaster blaster of his own * Maybe even have a fight and race at the same time~ !

*In MLJ's mind*

MOKA) Why even fight with so little power?

AJ) Because of Venom, we have to save power to one-shot Venom.

Leandra) Okay!

*outside*

MLJ) If you're thinking of trying to outlast me or one shot me! * goes mastered ultra instinct and mastered blue*

Jonagacent) I can auto-dodge, MUI literally IS my base. *gives a signal*

Jonagacent) Let's do this… *kicks MLJ again*

MLJ) *dodges with ease* Is that all you got, big boy!?

Jonagacent) You're making me slightly mad. You don't want me mad, trust me on THAT.

MLJ) Maybe that's my plan.

Jonagacent) That is a bad plan, if so.* does a barrel roll on the Gaster Blaster *

*kill a different dimension logan* (MLJ) Now, lets see how mad he can get*

*in Jonagacent's mind*

JC) She has the guts to kill another Logan… *anger rising* She will pay… She will pay for this!

Vince) Just don't get cocky and sloppy. *gets a calmer mind *

*starts to hear more logans dying*

JC) I…feel it slipping… RRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

*outside Jonagacent's mind*

Jonagacent) *starts attacking MLJ faster than she can dodge and block*

MLJ) *mind* TCH, I underestimated the power… of a raging half-saiyan…

Jonagacent) Take THIS! *fires a Hyper Gun Blaster*

*MLJ gets blasted to 20% health and 20xx* (MLJ) D*** it!

*Inside MLJ's head*

MOKA) Save up power, you said, Then one-shot Venom, you said. We're almost dead, and it's your fault!

AJ) Ok, ok, calm down, I'll get us out of my underestimation!

Leandra) You better, AJ!

*outside MLJ's head*

Jonagacent) *charges up a finisher attack* You're do- *Jonagacent defuses*

MLJ) Just what I was waiting for. *blasts all three*

JC) AH!

Vince) NNNNOOOOO!

Logan) Darn it!

Greg) Nooo!

MLJ) I knew that killing that Logan would make you use all your power up.

*all three are severely hurt*

JC) I-I'm not done yet… *gets up* As long as my heart is beating, I'll always finish a fight…

MLJ) I guess I got to stop it.*punches JC heart out*

Vince) Nng.. as long as I know that someone I care about is alive… I WILL BOUNCE BACK

JC) I'll… do… this… *starts transforming* You'll die here, RIGHT NOW! *finishes transforming*

Immortal JC) You caused your OWN demise! *Jonathan is as strong as enraged Jonagacent was*

MLJ) I have faced immortal forms more powerful than you! *blasts with immortal cannon*

Immortal JC) *dodges* I can transform on top of this, you know. *goes Super Saiyan God on top of the Immortal Form*

MLJ) I'll admit, your Immortal Form with your Saiyan Transformations can't be beat, but I have the experience!

*Jonathan gets serious and attacks, with MLJ's experience making them equal*

MLJ) *dodges all attacks* I am the bone of my sword unknown by death nor by life, unlimited blade works.* Somehow the world around them changed and JC drops down to just super saiyan god* Welcome to my world.

*JC drops out of Super Saiyan God, as his hurt body can't maintain it*

MLJ) What, can't handle the power here?

JC) You destroyed my left arm (and part of my left chest) completely, punched my h- *coughs blood* heart out of my chest, and scared the symbiote back to his pouch, so yes, I obviously can't maintain it.

MLJ) HAHAHAHA, you're going to die here, your story ends here!

*JC disappears from MLJ's world*

JC) Guys… we need to evacuate… MLJ will be behind us soon. *coughs blood again*

MLJ) Too late, you can't run from me. *finishes JC* That is one hero down.

Vince) * smiles creepily* That will be your biggest mistake * one eye turns red and shrinks *

MLJ) So, an exe vs me, I hunted things like you.

Vince?) SHUT YOUR FACE! * every element forms around him and you can tell that he is far from an exe immediately *

MLJ) an element bender, HAHAAAHAHAhAAh, that nothing to me, you're no hero, you couldn't even save a mouse.*use element protector*

Vince?) Wrong, wrong and WRONG AGAIN. These are not here to be used as carelessly as you presume. But, enough chit-chat. * he no longer has any feeling for A.J. in this form * And as for you, heh, this is what I was created for.

MLJ) So you're the protector *Smiles and eyes turn dark crimson* now we have a real fight * goes dark protector mode*MLJ) Now you can't stand up to me.

Cyber Dragon Infinity) stop AJ, Moka, and Leandra don't please!

Vince?) It amazes me how much you assume and get incorrect about me. I'm no protector, no symbiote, and NOTHING that you are. I..* the elements start to turn * am… * start turning fast and closer * what you would see in a holder that survives long enough until close to death with a certain something… * all the elements fuse and forms a chaos sword *

MLJ) How did you get our sword. Right now hand it over.

* the sword floats down and as soon as this "Vincent" holds it, it turns into a liquid *

*MLJ starts to look dizzy*

* a drop of the liquid lands on to a finger of "Vincent"

MLJ) Why was I bound to the sw- *MLJ dies or looks like it*

Vince?) Heh, part one... done. You can stop faking.

*MLJ disappears*

Vince?) "He" better stay angry. Good thing I can help "him" control his emotions.

Spirit AJ) Vincent, stop her, she is killing all three of us.*hears AJ, Moka, and Leandra scream*

Vince?) I'm not Vincent. Even though, I believe that is a part of my checklist.

Spirit AJ) Sinistar.

Vince?) How the h*** do you come up with that? Sinistar is an entirely different entity from me. Have you ever heard of the " Reborn Virus "? Let's say I'm that, but given a different purpose than that of my ancestors and creator intended. Your good ol' pal, Vince, gave me the name Twilight, for a few obvious reasons at that, too. More on that later. All you need to know is I'm what is more or less classified as a " berserk virus ".

JC) Vincent used to talk about that…

Spirit AJ) Jonathan! How are you alive?

JC) Venom's the only thing keeping me alive right now… you guys have to continue without me…

MLJ) Stop, AJ. *walks up to him and bites him*

Twilight) *teleports in front of AJ before MLJ bites him and gets bit instead, the blood from the bite flying into Jonathan's open wound*

Berserker AJ) Stop MLJ, stop hurting THEMMMMMMMMMMM!

JC) Awe, he DOES care.

MLJ) A berserker, how?! They went extinct!

Berserker AJ) Not all of them in the pokémon au, the virus I made is still working.

Twilight) So you are my creator… * suddenly, both Twilight's, JC's and Logan's wounds heal * Why did you have so many of my kind kill all of those helpless Pokémon? * remembers that MLJ is still here * …another time, I guess.

Berserker AJ)* punches MLJ and kills her but Moka and Leandra fall to the ground* This why you don't mess with a berserker.*goes back to normal* AJ) what happened?

Twilight) Let's just say part two of the plan was completed. Just one more step, I think...

*Venom goes back to his pouch*

JC) What's the last step?

Twilight) To restore the universe's back to their original state.

JC) Owch… that'll take a few years at LEAST.

Twilight) Well… not if we have Ink helping Vincent.

JC) You know he's dead. Everyone is dead, mostly cause of Dark Knight.

Twilight) You know that Vincent prepared for Ink dying, you know?

AJ) I got his paintbrush, and he is not dead, he is in the cage.

JC) Oh, *glitches* good. That's p-perfect.

Logan)Why is Jonathan Glitching now?

JC) No reason… *teleports to an unknown location*

Twilight) He should be fine… hopefully… now, let's get Ink.

Logan) ok

AJ) Yeah.


End file.
